The Darkness Consumes All
by Rose of Battle
Summary: When Mithos betrays the group, how did Genis feel about it? His best friend betrayed him and it messed him up deeply. Now Lloyd sets out to get Genis back. One shot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of Symphonia in any way. And in addition, I do not own the original idea for this fic. My friend, Indignation, thought up of this Genis Betrayal idea. I'm just writing it and putting my own twist on it.

**The Darkness Consumes All**

_Genis' Betrayal_

"Altessa!" Lloyd screamed, running into Altessa's house with the rest of the group.

Altessa looked up. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Colette's collapsed!" Lloyd yelled, still in shock from when everything had happened. It had all happened so fast. They were fighting Yggdrasill, and then just…Colette collapsed. Altessa also stood there in shock.

Colette laid there in a bed in the other room. Everyone stood there, waiting.

"We have the necessary items to cure her," Raine said to the dwarf of Tethe'alla. "Please save her."

Altessa stared back at Raine in alarm. "You found out how to cure it! But what can I do?"

"We want you to make something called a Rune Crest! I remember the process as described in the book," Raine said.

"Let us hurry, master," Tabatha said in her strange fashion to her master, Altessa.

Altessa paused. "…All right. Everyone else, go outside."

Everyone except for Altessa, Tabatha, and Raine stood around the table in the room over, doing whatever – eating, talking, and daydreaming.

"I wonder if Colette is going to be okay…" Lloyd mused out loud to no one in particular.

"We've done everything we can," Sheena reasoned.

Zelos turned around swallowing some potatoes and a bright smile on his face. "She's right, Lloyd. Have something to eat and calm down."

Lloyd clenched his fists. "I can't eat at a time like this!"

Zelos walked over. "Don't say that." He held out his hand with potatoes and carrots and many other veggies. "How about some carrots? Or a potato?"

Lloyd turned around to face Zelos. "…I really don't want any."

Zelos looked over at Genis, and then back at Lloyd. "What's with you and Genis? Why are you both acting so gloomy?"

"Yes, what's wrong, Genis?" Mithos asked his fellow half-elf friend.

Genis looked up from the ground at Mithos. "Mithos…Actually…um…"

Then Altessa, Tabatha, and Raine walked in. "Treatment is complete," Tabatha said.

"How's Colette?" Lloyd asked in concern.

"She's sleeping now. When she awakens, her body will be back to normal. And the Cruxis Crystal should be fully controlled by the Rune Crest," Altessa explained.

"…That's good to hear," Presea said in her usual way that is nearly impossible to tell the feelings behind her words if you don't know her.

Lloyd closed his eyes. "I see. Now Colette doesn't have to suffer anymore."

"Okay, then! Let's have dinner in celebration of Colette's full recovery," Zelos cheered.

Lloyd looked back at Zelos. "What's with you and wanting to eat so much?"

Zelos put his arms around Lloyd and leaned on him. "Cause we're best friends, right?"

Lloyd glared at Zelos. He was such an annoyance.

"I'm worried about you. You've got to be tired," Zelos added.

"It looks like you're good friends," Mithos said.

Lloyd made no comment, but just stood there in displeasure. Though, that didn't stop Zelos. "Yep! Doesn't it though?" he said, still on Lloyd.

Then, Mithos walked over to Genis. "Are you tired, too, Genis?"

Genis looked up, with a serious and worried expression plastered on his face. "Mithos…" he said, "We're friends, right?"

Mithos looked at him strange. "…What? Of course. What are you talking about?"

"We're really friends, right?" Genis asked one more time. _Mithos is my friend…isn't he? Why wouldn't he be? He's a half-elf…he's just like me…_

"Y…yeah…" Mithos replied.

"I believe you, okay?" He still wasn't sure about Mithos.

Lloyd kept drifting off into sleep, and then waking back up. "Now I feel sleepy all of a sudden. I'm going to bed," he announced.

"It's not good for your digestion if you sleep right after eating," Raine told Lloyd.

"Are you all right? You fatigue may have finally caught up with you," Regal said.

"I'm fine. I'm just going to lie down for a little while," Lloyd assured as he walked into the guest room.

It was dark out – nearly pitch-black. It was at that time Lloyd woke up and realized he couldn't move his body. He gasped. _My body…I can't move._ He was pretty shocked. Then he saw Yuan next to him, with that electrical attack of his charging.

"…Do you want to meet your father?" he asked.

Lloyd gasped again. _Dad!_ He instantly thought of Dirk. "What have you done with my dad!" he demanded.

And with that, Yuan disappeared. Being the type of person Lloyd is…he got up suspiciously. He was overcome with nosiness.

Lloyd ran outside. Two Renegades put up their swords, preventing Lloyd from going any further. Putting aside that, he noticed Kratos and Yuan. "…Kratos! The Renegades and Cruxis are enemies, aren't they! So why? …" the swordsman said.

"Quiet," Yuan commanded. "Of course, the drug should have everyone sleeping soundly."

"Drug!" Lloyd exclaimed. He was overcome by emotions – mainly anger. "Where's my dad? If you've done anything to my dad, I'll tear every last one of you to pieces!" he threatened.

"Now, now, is that the way to act when you're going to meet your father for the very first time?" Yuan said.

"So it was you," Kratos said, finally entering the conversation, putting all the pieces of the puzzle together. "You were the assassin who tried to kill me at Hima."

"Kratos," Yuan said, "if you value your son's life at all, do as we say."

Lloyd was very confused and was already lost. "What are you…talking about?"

"Release Origin's seal. Otherwise, Lloyd will die right here," Yuan threatened.

Lloyd finally realized it all. He stood there in amazement. "No…" he said. "Kratos can't be my dad." He shook his head, trying to convince himself that this was not true. "I c…can't believe that…I won't believe that!"

"How does it feel to have your own son reject you like that?" Yuan inquired.

"…Humph." Kratos showed no emotion.

Yuan walked over to Kratos. "…I'd guess by your attitude, you don't plan on releasing Origin. If that's the way it's going to be, then you'll just have to die!"

Then a soldier placed his sword near Lloyd's neck and waited. "Ugh!" Lloyd took a small step back against the door. Kratos' eyes widened, concerned for his only son.

"One move, and your son dies!" the soldier told Kratos.

"You changed once you got a family. Just like that time 15 years ago. When Anna was transformed into a monster, you lost your ability to fight back.

"What?" Lloyd could only say in shock. Kratos glared at his former half-elf companion.

"If she hadn't been together with you, she would have never turned out like that. Such an unfortunate woman.

Boiling with anger, Lloyd took a few steps closer to Yuan and Kratos, which just made the soldiers stab him, causing him to fall onto the ground. Lloyd got back up and walked over to where Yuan stood. "Don't mock my mom," he said angrily, swinging his sword.

Yuan quickly moved out of the way and shot a ball of electricity at Lloyd. Quickly, Kratos ran in front of Lloyd and took the blast. Lloyd stood there in shock. _Why is Kratos…_ "Kratos?"

"Are you all right?" Kratos asked. "…Good." He fell to the ground on his back.

Lloyd stared at Kratos next to him and screamed. "Uh…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Then Colette came out and was stopped by the Renegade soldiers. "Lloyd? What's wrong? What's going on!"

Lloyd put his hands on his head. "What am I…what am I supposed to believe!"

"Lloyd, calm down," Colette said.

"It's not true! Kratos can't be…The man who betrayed us and made you suffer, he couldn't possibly be…my dad."

"Lloyd, don't lose sight of who you are!" she called to him. "No matter who your parents are, no matter your background, you're still you!"

"I'm…me?"

"You're the one who told me that no matter what I look like, even if I become an angel, I'm still me…" Colette looked at the collapsed Kratos. "And don't forget…Kratos saved you."

"…Yeah, you're right. Thanks," Lloyd realized. He leaned over Kratos. "But I still can't call you Dad."

"Lloyd," Colette said.

"I hate what you…what Cruxis does," Lloyd said, beginning his great speech. "Too many people have died. People from Sylvarant, people from Tethe'alla…Desians and Renegades and members of Cruxis…They're all victims. I refuse to accept the idea that it's okay to sacrifice people for a cause. It's not okay to lose any life. No life should be born for the sole purpose of dying. I won't sacrifice the world to save Colette. I'm not giving up until I find a way for everyone to live."

Then they heard the door open, and Mithos walked out, with a sour look upon his face. This wasn't the Mithos they once knew. "Wow, that was an amazingly corny speech. Congratulations."

Once again, Lloyd was confused. "…Mithos?"

Mithos walked further out, blasting the Renegades and then Yuan. "Did you think I didn't notice what was going on? How pathetic. I had Pronyma keep tabs on Kratos since it seemed he was leaking information to Lloyd's group," he directed mainly at Yuan.

"Dammit!" Yuan yelled, lying on the ground, injured. "Yggdrasill! How the hell did you find out? …"

"What?" Lloyd exclaimed.

"That was a pretty amusing scheme you had going," Mithos continued. "Hard to believe those filthy Renegades who were always getting in my way…were actually led by you. If it weren't for my sister's wishes to spare your life, I'd kill you right now." With that, Mithos started to laugh maniacally, repeatedly kicking Yuan.

"Stop it!" Lloyd yelled. "Wh…what are you? …"

Then the door opened once more, Altessa, Tabatha, Raine, Genis, and Presea running out.

"What's going on?" Altessa demanded.

Genis looked hurt. "Mithos…so it's true…"

"…What's true?" Mithos asked, turning to Genis. "That you shouldn't have trusted me? Good guess, Genis. Because I didn't trust you either!" He shot a strange light at Presea. Altessa leapt in front of her, getting hit instead of Presea.

Presea stood there and gasped.

"Mithos…saved…me…Mithos…" Tabatha repeated in the strange robotic fashion she talked in.

Mithos glared at Tabatha with hate and contempt. "Shut up!" he yelled, firing the same attack at Tabatha, knocking her off her feet onto the ground.

"How could you do that!" Raine yelled. "You even risked your life to save her!"

"Mithos, why?" Genis asked the half-elf. "Why are you doing this? How could you hurt Tabatha and Altessa! You got along so well with them!"

Mithos turned slightly to the side. "Tabatha! That doll looks so disturbingly like my sister…" he said, referring to Martel. "I never could stand her! She's a failed vessel who couldn't accept my sister's soul! Just looking at her makes me sick."

Lloyd clenched his fists. "…You little bastard! How dare you betray my best friend!" He injured Mithos with a powerful Demon Fang blast. Mithos flinched, and kneeled. His injuries from before were weakening him.

Genis ran in front of Lloyd, his arms out, stopping him. "Lloyd, stop!" he begged. "Please! You're both my friends!"

Then Pronyma warped in. "Lord Yggdrasill, your wounds are not yet healed. Please leave this to the angels," the cunning, female Desian leader said.

Mithos stood up and transformed into his other form, Yggdrasill of Cruxis. "…All right." However, before he warped out, he turned to Genis. "Well…Genis, why don't you come along with me? I can show you what this is all about."

Genis looked up at him, and started shaking. _What do I do? Lloyd is my best friend, and I'd hate to betray him…but there's no guarantee that Lloyd's vision of the world will succeed. Mithos has the power to make the world discrimination-free; Lloyd does not._

"Shut up! Genis would never listen to you!" Lloyd screamed.

"Oh really?" Yggdrasill countered. He looked over at Genis and held out his hand.

Genis just stood there. _Wh…what do I do? I don't know what to do…_

"Genis! Don't listen to him!" Lloyd yelled to his best friend. "Think about what Cruxis…about what he does! Do you really want a world of lifeless beings?" Lloyd looked over at Genis as Genis looked over at him. He had this look on this face that seemed to say 'I'm sorry…' without the words even coming out of his mouth. In fact, Genis was so scared, that he couldn't even form words.

"L-L-L…Lloyd?" he stammered.

"What is it?" Lloyd said.

"Between Mithos and you…I have to side with Mithos." He looked up at Yggdrasill and took his hand.

Lloyd watched them float into the air and disappear. "Genis! Genis! Genis!" he screamed into the dark sky.

Then angels appeared. Lloyd looked at each of them – each lifeless being. Genis was going to turn into one of them. He took out his two swords and gritted his teeth and demanded, "Out of the way!"

Genis looked around in the secret chamber in Welgaia in amazement. "Wooooow…" he could only say. "This is amazing…"

Mithos didn't comment on that. Instead he walked over to a pedestal where a shiny, glowing object laid. He picked it up carefully. He turned to Genis. "Genis…how about throwing away your filthy human-exsphere and equip this special one instead?" he asked, walking over to Genis and holding it out under his face.

Genis stared at it for a moment.

"Well?"

"…O-o-ok…" Genis replied, hesitantly. He took off his exsphere and then put on the one Mithos offered him.

The room was silent for a few minutes, both boys trying to decide what to say. Then Genis spoke up.

"Mithos…what made you think of this world of…lifeless beings?" he inquired.

Mithos looked away. "After everything that has happened to me…and all the other half-elves in both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla…I just wanted it to stop. I hated humans and elves…" He paused for a moment and then laughed a little.

"…What is it?" Genis asked.

"I despise my blood…all half-elves do. The blood of those that despise us – and we despise as well – flow through our bodies," he explained. Then abruptly, he turned back to Genis. "Genis…help me put a stop to discrimination, elves, and humans."

Genis stood there. He didn't know what to say. _…I'm sorry, Lloyd…_

Kratos walked around in Welgaia. The Seraphim passed a few of the female angels. They were now a sickening sight for him. He could not stand the sight of them. _Try a conversation with them,_ Kratos thought, _and all you ever talk about is the Age of Lifeless Beings and Lord Yggdrasill…_He sighed at the idea.

As he passed a female angel with aqua hair and silver eyes, he stepped into a secret chamber only allowed for one in the Cruxis High Order. As Kratos walked in, first – of course – he saw Mithos, but what he saw next surprised him – Genis Sage, the younger half-elf in Lloyd's group, and Lloyd's best friend.

Mithos looked up. "Oh, it's you Kratos," he only said.

Kratos stood there, and looked over at Genis again. Genis seemed to back a few steps away when he saw Kratos' glance. "Why is he here? Isn't he one of Lloyd's companions?"

"Not anymore," Mithos said. "He's on our side now."

"…" Kratos did not say anything.

"Kratos, could you ready one of those capsules over there?" Mithos asked, pointing to a capsule on the other side of the room.

"As you wish, but," Kratos replied, "may I ask why?"

"Genis has a new exsphere. I'd like to use a capsule to help speed up the process of his transformation," Mithos explained.

Kratos once again, said nothing, but he did as Mithos ordered and set up the capsule in no time at all. _Genis…why have you left Lloyd? He won't be taking this easily…He hates traitors…Lloyd, please persevere and hopefully Genis will be taken off of the traitor list. I only deserve to be on that type of list._

"Genis, step into the capsule," Mithos told him.

"All right," Genis said, stepping into the capsule.

Inside the capsule, Genis felt this surge of power all around him, and within only a few minutes, it seemed to come from inside him instead of around him. It was like he was becoming a completely different person. But with change, there is always at least _some_ pain. This was no different for the half-elf.

Kratos watched with amazement, and some shock. He couldn't believe Genis was actually going through with this. Wasn't this half-elf his son's best friend? Had something happened between them? Was this one of those petty fights that lasted for a day, and then they become best of friends all over again?

No, that wasn't possible. This wasn't one of those little fights. A small argument would never cause Genis to do this. He wasn't like Mithos.

As the capsule slowly opened, Genis stumbled out, very weak. As he staggered out, he tripped, and Mithos caught him. Mithos slowly helped Genis to his feet. Genis looked into Mithos' eyes. They seemed so gentle; so kind. They looked almost like…Lloyd's…

No, Lloyd's were somewhat different. They held this…inner strength…the sense for justice, that same feeling that Mithos had at once, but then lost due to his hatred.

Flashback 

Genis and Mithos walked side-by-side in Welgaia. The silver-haired half-elf looked up at the blond one. They both smiled.

"Genis…I've been wondering about something," Mithos said.

"Like what?" Genis asked.

"About us, humans, and elves," Mithos replied.

"Oh…I see…" Genis said.

"Do you hate all humans and elves?" Mithos asked. "I just want to know."

At first, Genis wanted to scream, "No! They're not all bad!" but then he thought about it. All that time with Lloyd and the others…with Presea…were they really his friends? Or were they just acting because Genis was useful. After all, Zelos once said to them about Kratos, "If he's useful, make use of him." What if they were doing the same to him?

Mithos looked over at Genis in concern. "…Genis?"

Genis snapped out of his daze. "O-of course I hate humans and elves! I hate them because they hate us! We're trash to all of them!" he yelled.

Mithos smiled and closed his eyes. "That's good to know," he said. "Then you won't regret what you'll have to do."

Genis looked at him quizzically. "Regret what I'll have to do?" he repeated.

End of Flashback 

Genis felt a sharp stab of pain in his head and then another in his back. "Ow!"

"Are you okay, Genis? The pain shouldn't last for more than an hour. You should rest during that time," Mithos said.

Genis nodded gradually. "All right, I think I will--" Genis fell to the ground, in immense pain. _It feels like…my insides…they're burning…and my outsides, too…_ Then Genis slipped into unconsciousness.

Kratos stared at Genis from across the room, and then he looked up at Mithos. Mithos just stared at Kratos with no expression – besides maybe a little bit of annoyance.

"Kratos, whether you like it or not, Genis is with us now – and we will get rid of Lloyd and his companions, even if you can't bring yourself to do it, maybe the young half-elf can," he announced.

Kratos just returned his gaze that showed no emotions. _Lloyd…_

Lloyd landed his Rheiard close by Flanoir. Jumping off, he instantly ran towards the city to get the doctor for Altessa that Sheena had just spoke of.

"Lloyd!" Raine called, running with the rest of the group going to catch up with him.

Lloyd turned around, "What is it, Professor Sage?" he asked.

Raine just looked at the ground. She opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't form the words.

"Raine…" Lloyd could only think to say.

"I'm sorry Lloyd," she said, "it's just that…" Her thoughts lingered in her mind, all about her dear younger brother. _Genis…why did you leave Lloyd and me? Why did you side with Mithos? Yet another from my family has abandoned me…now I am alone…_

"Genis?" Lloyd asked, reading Raine's thoughts. After all, he was thinking about the same thing.

"Yes…I still can't believe it…"

"Me neither," Lloyd replied, "but we have no choice but to carry on for now."

Raine sighed, feeling a bit defeated. "I suppose you're right…"

Lloyd clenched his fists. _Genis…I swear…I will get you back from Mithos, even if it kills me…_

Lloyd bent down and punched the floor. _Everyone is gone…_he could only think, _I've failed them all…they're all…_ "You don't want to sacrifice anyone, huh? What do you call this? Dammit!" he screamed, pounding the floor once more. "Guys…I'm sorry…"

He stood back up and rubbed the tears from his eyes. "Don't worry Raine…I'll get him back…"

"Woah!" Lloyd screamed, leaning to the side as an arrow whizzed past him. "That…was too close…"

"Lloyd…" he heard.

Lloyd turned around to see his half-elf friend. "Genis!" Lloyd cried.

"So…you have come," Genis said.

_There's something different about him…this feeling that he had before, but doesn't have now…_ "Genis, stop this madness! Do you really want an age of lifeless beings?"

Genis sighed. "Lloyd...just think about it. Even if you find a way to reunite the two worlds, what good will it do for the half-elves?" he inquired. Since Lloyd didn't say anything, Genis continued, "Sylvarant hates half-elves because of the Desians, Tethe'alla puts half-elves as trash, if you combine them together, the world would hate half-elves even more."

Lloyd couldn't believe his ears. Sure, Genis could be negative at times, but when push came to shove, he shoved back and sometimes even talk to Lloyd about it.

Flashback 

Lloyd walked into his house. "Hey Dad!" he said to Dirk.

"Oh, welcome back!" the dwarf replied. "Genis is upstairs in your room."

"Hmm, I was wondering where he had been. Thanks, Dad." Lloyd darted up the steps, going up two at a time, nearly falling down because he kept missing the step.

Lloyd went up the last step and looked over at his half-elf friend, staring out the window. "Hey, Genis," he said.

Genis turned around. "Oh, hi Lloyd."

"You seem down. What's up?"

"It's just that…"

"…Just what?"

"I think I'm starting to hate humans even more," the half-elf said, looking down at the ground, ashamed and wondering what Lloyd would say.

"Genis!" Lloyd exclaimed.

Genis looked back up. "But I like you, Lloyd! You're really nice, and when I came to Iselia, you were the first – and pretty much the only one – to accept me for who I am. Most of the villagers…they avoided me. And they didn't even know I was a half-elf! Back then everyone thought Raine and I were elves…I just can't stand the fact that people like the Mayor of Iselia are out there, discriminating against half-elves just because we're half-elves!"

"Genis, calm down," Lloyd said, soothingly. "There will always be idiots like him who cling to discrimination. Just ignore people like him."

"…Hey Lloyd," Genis said after a pause. "I've been wondering about Mithos' Age of Lifeless Beings…"

"Yeah…?"

"What if that's the _only_ way to put an end to discrimination?"

"It's not," Lloyd answered firmly, "and you know it. Our cause will _not_ fail because we're different from Mithos. Mithos is weak; he thinks the only way to put an end to discrimination is for everyone to become the same race! How can you even consider siding with him?"

"But if everyone is the same race--"

"Genis, what you're hoping for will not happen. Even if everyone is the same race, there will always be discrimination. Those with weak hearts will choose intolerance over tolerance."

"But--"

"Even between humans, the rich look down on the poor."

"…I guess you're right…but still, I can understand Mithos' feelings," Genis persisted.

"Because you're a half-elf?"

"Not only that…he was cast out of Heimdall because he was a half-elf – as was I – and people thought he was an outsider. Raine and I were chased out of countless villages, trying to find a home where others would accept us, whether they be humans or elves," Genis explained.

Lloyd stared at Genis, but then walked over to the window with him. They stood there for a while, just letting the warm breeze blow through.

End of Flashback 

Snapping out of his daydreaming state, Lloyd yelled in frustration, "That's why I'm going to make it so that no one will be discriminated! Don't you understand?"

Genis shook his head. "No…" he said. "What you're hoping for will not happen. Half-elves will be more than just trash when the worlds are reunited. Besides, if everyone was the same race, then maybe there would be a chance for peace…"

"No!" Lloyd screamed. _This can't be Genis! It just can't be!_ he kept telling himself over and over. _The Genis I know wouldn't say those things!_ "You can't be serious! Thousands of lives have fallen because of Mithos' ideals! Do you honestly want a world like that?"

Genis sighed. "I guess this was to be expected. You're so stubborn and thickheaded that it's hard for _anyone_ to see it their way. The darkness consumes all. When lights go out, all there is…is the dark."

Lloyd glared. In the past, he and Genis would joke around about stuff, and Genis would always tell Lloyd that he was so obstinate and simple-minded, but Lloyd always knew Genis didn't mean it to be mean. This time, Lloyd could hear it Genis' voice – Mithos really had taken his best friend away from him.

"I guess humans always will be humans," Genis continued. "They just don't understand how we half-elves feel! That's why you deserve to die along with the rest of these pathetic beings! I hate them!" Genis' voice echoed through the room.

Lloyd put his hand on one of his two swords at his waist. "Genis! Stop! I don't want to fight you!" he said, desperately.

Genis took out a black katana with red marks that looked somewhat like blood on the ends. "If you don't want to, then you can just stand there while I kill you!" he shouted.

The ground began to shake, and Lloyd nearly lost his footing and almost falling off the edge. Then he heard a tearing sound. Looking up, what Lloyd saw next shocked him for the rest of his life. At first, it was just a green aura around Genis, sometimes shooting out and floating around the room. But then, a pair of green, tranquil-looking wings ripped out from Genis' back. Lloyd's mouth opened slightly in shock. "Ge…Genis…?"

"Get ready, Lloyd!" Genis yelled. "Indignation!"

Lloyd stood there for a moment. _Oh goddess…please tell me this is all just a nightmare…_As he looked up and saw the lightning from the heavens about to come down, he screamed, "AW **CRAP**!" Lloyd leaped out of the way, the powerful lightning bolt nearly hitting him. He rolled to the side and as he got on his feet, he took out his twin swords. _Is it just me, or did it take him no time at all to cast that spell? Doesn't it normally take much longer?_ Then Lloyd noticed something shiny on Genis' right hand. _Hey…isn't that where his exsphere – where Marble – usually is? Wait…that's not an exsphere…_

"Genis! Stop!" Lloyd cried. "You don't want to do this! What about Marble?"

"Lloyd, you fail to see that I'm a completely different person," Genis replied with no emotion showing through at all. "I am not the Genis you once knew."

"Mithos…that little bastard did that to you, didn't he!" Lloyd roared. He gripped the hilts of his two swords. "Demonic Circle!" Lloyd sent out a powerful shockwave and then struck the ground, creating another shockwave around him.

Genis was knocked into the air by Lloyd's attack, but quickly recovered, landing on his feet, and his wings giving him a safe landing. Lloyd stared at him in shock as Genis cast another spell, "Retribution!"

_What? Since when can Genis do that?_ Lloyd felt his body tense up. _Damn…I've got paralysis!_ Then he began coughing. _Poison…_

Seeing another opportunity, Genis danced the katana around and used Indignation again. "Indignation!"

Lloyd got to his feet, coughing out some more poison. He tried to run, but his body froze up. _Dammit…_ As he felt the feeling in his body starting to come back, he took another step and the paralysis came back. He had no time to get out of the way as the lightning came down on him. Lloyd gritted his teeth and as the strongest part of the lightning shocked him – literally. He screamed in pain and was sent flying into the air. Hitting the wall, he fell to the floor. "Agh…"

"Do you see why your ideals will never pull through?" Genis asked. When Lloyd didn't say anything, he continued, "Because you lack the power to back them up. Mithos has that kind of power that you don't."

Using his sword, Lloyd slowly rose to his feet. "Genis, I don't want to hear anymore from you." He ran at Genis. Still somewhat lacking in physical reflexes, Genis didn't dodge. "Hunting Beast!" The powerful tremor knocked Genis off his feet. Wasting no time, Lloyd yelled, "Rising Falcon!" Lloyd rose up in the air and then dived down at Genis, slashing him in the process.

Genis cried out in pain. Kneeling, he gasped for breath. "Genis! Please! Stop this needless fighting!" Lloyd kept at it.

"Heh…you humans are all the same," Genis chuckled. He saw his chance and took it. While Lloyd was hesitating, Genis ascended into the air. "Ground Dasher!"

Lloyd saw this coming. "Guardian!" The green shield reduced most of the damage. Before Genis could act, Lloyd jumped in the air and slashed Genis' leg, and then pulled down on him. Genis fell down from above and hit the ground – hard.

Then the ground trembled. "Wait! No! What's happening?" Genis cried. His heart began to burn. "Mithos! No! Why is this--"

"Genis…?" Lloyd asked, confused.

A bright light emitted from Genis' body, causing Lloyd to shield his eyes. When the light dimmed, Lloyd looked up and saw…a Mega Exbelua…

"Oh my g--" Lloyd started, but stopped as the exbelua who was once Genis Sage swept its hand out. Lloyd ducked under it and then ran past it. "Psi Tempest!" Lloyd twirled through the air, slashing each time at the exbelua. It took a step back and fell down as Lloyd used Beast Sword Rain, the sword thrusts digging into its flesh.

Lloyd stared at it as it slowly got back up from the ground. _I have no choice…_Tears falling from his eyes, he reached into his pocket it pulled out a warm, red ball – a Fire Element. He attached it to his weapon. "Dammit! I didn't want to do this! …I'm sorry, Genis," he whispered, some more tears dropping from his eyes. "I never wanted it to end this way…" Gripping his two swords, the swordsman ran towards the Mega Exbelua, screaming. "Rising Phoenix!"

Lloyd rose up into the air and soared down at the deformity caused by Genis' new and messed-up exsphere, sword blazing with fire.

When Lloyd slid back to the ground, he turned around. The exbelua laid on the ground, but then started to glow. Lloyd gasped and watched in shock as it changed back to Genis.

Lloyd ran over to his friend and kneeled by his side. "Genis! Genis!"

Genis opened his eyes, and then saw Lloyd. "Lloyd…" His eyes were full of pain. Glaring, he yelled, "I hate you!" Genis' hand went limp as his mouth stayed open slightly, and he sank onto the ground.

Lloyd gaped at the sight of his own best friend, slaughtered by himself. He clenched his teeth and tears slid down his cheeks. "What have I done!" he screamed in agony and pain.

Lloyd shoved his sword through Yggdrasill's abdomen. "Good-bye…Mithos…"

Turning around, Lloyd took one step, and then instantly saw Raine in front of him. "Professor?"

"Lloyd…did you…?" she began.

Lloyd turned away and began to cry.

"Lloyd! You don't mean…"

"I'm sorry Professor…I had no choice! But now I feel terrible! I am sorry!" Lloyd sobbed.

The group slowly walked out. As they did, they stared at Genis for a long time. Raine knelt down and picked up her younger brother, and then the group walked out slowly.


End file.
